Night of ExChampions
by Waves of Rage
Summary: They both lost their titles on the same night they both bump into eachother and something happens well could CM Punk finally have met his match? CM Punk/Maryse one-shot


Hey so this is a simple one-shot it's my first CM Punk slash Maryse pairing after seeing them both loose their titles I decided to write about them

'Night of Ex-Champions'

He wasn't mad, sad, nor angry, and not even disappointed he lost his title yes but he gave it everything he had in that match but unfortunantly it wasn't good enough he wished he hadn't lost but he did and there was nothing he could do about but hope to get another shot at the World Heavy Weight Championship again and win it he wasn't even thinking straight he didn't even remember where he was until he saw the elevator he was walking to his hotel room he wanted to relax and just go to sleep it has been a long night for him he kept walking until he bumped into somebody which caused her to fall and hit her head on the ground

"I am sorry sorry I wasn't looking" he said as he offered her his hand she didn't accept his hand instead she got up by herself

"Yeah you weren't watching where you were going and I've just hit my head yet once again I just lost my match out there against Mickie James which means I lost my title you idiot don't you know better than to injure a woman who has already been through alot tonight?" she exclaimed

He look at her and thought of something to say "Well you're not the only one who lost your title tonight I lost the World Heavy Weight Championship Maryse, and quite frankly loosing that is way worse than loosing some damn Divas title" he argued she gave him a glare

"Look here Punky boy" Maryse said as then she started ramblings stuff in French and obviously CM Punk didn't understand one bit he put his hand over her mouth but instead she just pushed it away and kept on talking so he kissed her to shut her up as he kissed her she responded back she didn't want to but she did her hands ran through his silky smooth black hair as his hands were on her hips Maryse felt his tounge beg for entrance and she gladly gave in and his tounge slid inside her mouth exploring her

"Mmmnn" she moaned a bit as her tounge dance with his shit bit his bottom lip he moaned as she kept on nibbling his lips her hands slid down his chest and reached under his shirt he stopped the kissing

"I'm sorry" was all he said as he quickly walked to his room which was only a few doors down he left her there standing with her hand on her lips as she savoured the taste that was left in her mouth she couldn't help but think of something devious she immediately went down to the lobby and went straight to the front desk

* * *

"What did I do damnit I kissed a woman I barely even talk to and what's worse I liked it and I can't help but say that I felt a spark when we kissed and now that I think about it she is extremely attractive" he said to himself as he was laying on the bed and closed his eyes he decided to take a nap he fell asleep quite fast until he heard the door open

"You did not just make out with me in the hall way and then apologize and walk away from me!" she screamed at him

"How did you get a card key to get into my hotel room?" he asked her

"The guy down in the front desk gave it to me now answer my damn question" she told him as she climbed on top of him her face right in his with her hair falling down onto his face

"Well I uhh really don't know I wanted you to shut up and it just sort of happened" he told her the truth she closer to him their lips inches apart from eachother

"Answer me this did you like it?" she asked him her accent sounded so sweet to him

"Did you?" he returned the question

"NO fair I asked you first no answer my question Punk and stop stalling" she said

"Maybe I'm stalling because you have an accent that is very sexy and I'm getting lost hearing your amazing voice" he told her as he was pinned by Maryse and he wasn't doing anything to take her hands of his wrists she smiled a bit as her cheekings were turning red

"Thanks I guess but really answer me did you like it because to tell you the truth I loved it" she told him as she rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes as she went in for a kiss but he turned away so she ended up kissing his cheek she sighed as she realized it weren't his lips that she was kissing "I'm guessing you didn't like it since you just rejected me" she said as she released his wrists and stood up Phil sat up on the bed and saw her heading towards the door

"Wait" he said she ignored it and continued walking he quickly got up and grabber her arm he had a firm grip on her waiste now as he pinned her up against the wall

"I didn't say I didn't like it and the only reason I turned away from the kiss was because I know where this is going and it's against my beliefs" he told her

"Ohh" was all she said

"In order for me to kiss and have intimacy with a woman we must be in a relationship"

"Well I'm not looking for a relationship right now" she confessed he let her go and opened the door

"Then I suggest you leave now" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice she slammed the door shut

"I said I wasn't looking for a relationship right now but that doesn't mean we can't be in one maybe there's an exception with you" she said with a smile as she took his hand and guided him to his bed she threw him on the bed and jumped on top of him and got extremely close to his face "But having me exclusively is a challenge" she told him as she stole a kiss from him

"And the question is are you up to that challenge" she said as she started unbuckling his pants

"I'm up to any challenge" he said as he helped Maryse take off his pants and shirt she took off her dress which revealed matching bra and panties in the color of red and she looked pretty darn good in it but she would look so much better without it he quickly undid her bra and took of her panties and she was quite a sight to see

"You know this isn't fair I'm out of all of my clothes yet you still have your boxers on" she said as she slipped of his boxers and quickly grabbed onto his manhood and stuck him inside of her at first he went slow at first but the pace quickened after awhile

"I've never felt this way for someone I just started a relationship with" he said in between kisses

"I never thought you would be the guy to make me happy as I am right now" she said as she slipped her tounge into his mouth as now their tounges were swimming with eachother

* * *

Nine months later....

"Hey babe" she said to her boyfriend as she went for a a quick kiss on the lips tha was one of the things about Phil he would never kiss her the way they kiss when they were in private but she didn't mind because when they're alone they got alot of action going on

"Well I'll see you guys later" Phil said to his friends as he held Maryse's hand and they went to his locker room she put the lock on so no one would interrupt them he sat down on the bench

"Well babe we're in private now and you know what that means" she said as she sat down on his lap and started kissing him and this time he kissed her properly he stopped and took her off his lap

"Babe I think we need to talk" he said in a serious tone she got a little bit worried what was there to talk about? They were in a strong relationship was he thinking about breaking up?

"These past nine almost ten months have been amazing but I" he stopped and looked at her she had a worried face

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked

"What? No baby I'm not beaking up with you" he reassured her with a kiss

"Then why do we need to talk?" she asked

"Because I actually want more" he confessed

"What do you mean more baby?" she was confused

"I mean this" he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box "I never thought about this until I met you Maryse" he opened it and inside the box was a ring nice and elegant "Will you marry me?" he asked her she had her hands over her mouth she couldn't believe it

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed in excitement as Phil slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately

"I love you" said Phil that was the first time saying that to her they both agreed on not saying it to eachother until they were sure they really meant it

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him again and again

"I can't wait to get home baby" she exclaimed

"And why is that honey?"

"Well because our engagement is something worth celebrating and you know what that means more sex!" she said with a huge smile on her face he laughed

"One of these days you're going to kill me you know because of all the sex we already have" he chuckled

"But baby you know how much I enjoy you in bed" she pouted

"And you know it's almost impossible to say not o you right?" he said as he kissed her "Now let's go home because we have alot of celebrating to do and by that I mean alot of sex to do" he said as he grabbed her hand and they both head out the locker to go home where they had some business to take care of

"I love you so much Maryse" Phil said

"I love you alot too Phil" she answered back as thwy both shared another hot and passionate kiss

* * *

So that was my first CM Punk slash Maryse story hope you guys liked it please leave reviews :)


End file.
